icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
Creddiam
' Creddiam, also called Cameddie, Seddily, Seddarly or Creseddie,' is the friendship of Carly Shay, Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson. The trio are best friends and hang out all the time at Carly's apartment, or the Groovy Smoothie. The name Creseddie is the combined names of Creddie and Seddie , whilst Seddily or Creddiam are combined names of Sam, Carly and Freddie and more often used when referring to a trio relationship. Creddiam Moments iPilot *Carly, Sam and Freddie all agree to the idea to create a webshow called iCarly. 'iDream of Dance' *Carly rested her head on both Sam and Freddie's shoulder. Sam rested her head on Freddie's shoulder and in Carly's lap. *Carly, Sam, and Freddie all share a dream. 'iMight Switch Schools' *Sam and Freddie cooperate to keep Carly at Ridgeway. *Freddie (also speaking for Sam) says that they care a lot about Carly. [[iWin a Date|'iWin a Date']] *Sam and Freddie agree to go on a triple date with Carly to not let their friendship struggle. [[iHave a Lovesick Teacher|'iHave a Lovesick Teacher']] *The trio team up to make Ms. Ackerman be nice and sweet to not fail them. [[iLook Alike|'iLook Alike']] * They all want to go to the MMA Fight. *All of them sneak into the fight. [[IMake Sam Girlier|'iMake Sam Girlier']] *The trio share a group hug after Sam defeats the bully, Jocelyn, and sends her and her henchgirls running. [[iFight Shelby Marx|'iFight Shelby Marx']] *The three agree to make Carly fight Shelby. iThink They Kissed *The escaping prison mates tied up Carly, Sam and Freddie all close together. 'iCook' *The trio share a group hug after winning the Food Fight contest. 'iQuit iCarly' *Carly and Sam fight over the rights of Freddie. *Freddie wants everything back to normal. iPsycho *Carly, Sam, and Freddie were all trapped in Nora's basement. 'iSam's Mom' *Literally, Carly, Sam, and Freddie all lived together in Carly's apartment for a while. [[iOMG|'iOMG']] *Carly and Freddie want Sam to be happy; making the three wanting to be happy. [[iParty with Victorious|'iParty With Victorious']] *The three go to LA. *They all got shocked and amazed when Kenan Thompson appeared and watches iCarly. *All of them help each other to find out the truth about Steven. *Both Freddie and Sam are REALLY mad when they learn Steven cheated on Carly. *Carly and Freddie both seem sorry after Sam told about her dad Funny Facts * Since Carly and Sam kissed Freddie at least twice, they are the only two girls Freddie kissed more than once. ** Also both girls had a crush on and have dated Freddie at some point. ** Also Carly and Sam seems to have similar tastes when it comes to boys as shown in iSaw Him First, IDate a Bad Boy and IHire An Idiot. Since Sam revealed to be in love with Freddie in iOMG, it might be that Carly likes him as well. * The friendship between Carly and Sam seems to be very important to Freddie as proven in iDon't Want to Fight, IReunite With Missy and IQuit iCarly. ** Carly doesn't seem to like her friends fighting either as she constantly tries to calm them down when they do so. Photo Gallery Click Here! Category:Friendships Category:Relationship Moments Category:Main characters Category:Images Category:Sam Category:Freddie Category:Carly